


blossoms

by kemonomimi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Illusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: kyouya heeds a call.





	blossoms

The silken laugh, smoother than the bindings around his wrists and the blindfold over his eyes, comes from everywhere and nowhere at all once. A touch, fleeting and teasing and feather-light, makes him grit his teeth and test his tether. It is not the ropes that hold him still — no, they are like paper in the rain compared to his strength, oh so fragile — but the towering cherry blossom tree he knows is there by the fragrance in the air and the roots that tangle beneath his feet.

“Now Kyouya,” a hand guides his head back, gentle, though he can feel the sharp press of steel against his skin, “must we perform this song and dance every time?” He can hear the mocking smile without having to see it, and it makes Kyouya’s lips curl into a sneer. “I’m beginning to believe that you’re a deviant.”

Before the taciturn male can ground out a sharp reply, he is silenced by the rough press of lips against his. It is expected, baited. For a moment, it is even allowed. Their mouths, hot and heavy, wage a battle far different from the fights of strength and superiority their tridents and tonfas fought on the battlefield. Mukuro tilts his head for a deeper taste; Kyouya nips until he drew the coppery tang of blood and a giddy laugh.

The black silk binds dissolve into mist. For a moment cool slate eyes stare into Mukuro’s disconcerting mismatched gaze. A blossom from the tree that towered over them flutters between them.

When Mukuro leans in for another kiss, Kyouya shoves him back with a hand against his face. With a frown, he turns his gaze to the cherry tree — or would be cherry tree. The illusion is not of what he has been lead to believe it is. Instead, a blossoming plum tree swathed in purple mist guards over the two.

When Kyouya spins to face Mukuro, he is gone. His laugh surrounds Kyouya in a mockery of a lover’s embrace, and he is unable to pinpoint him in the gloom that overtakes the room. Had he physically even been there? It is impossible to tell. 

“There’s no need for cherry blossoms when you come willingly, Kyouya.” It was just a whisper, as fleeting as the rest of his illusions. As quickly as their encounter began it ended, leaving the Vongola’s Cloud standing alone in an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> an old commissioned piece i forgot to post!


End file.
